The invention relates to a versatile utensil for use in the preparation of food, including meats, fruits and vegetables. The trend to time- and labor-saving devices in the kitchen, of homes, restaurants and fast-food emporiums, is impressive and unmistakable. One reason is the continuous increase in the number of women gainfully employed and who are desirous of spending as little of their spare time as possible in the preparation of meals. Another reason is the general increase in outdoor and social activities as well as the popularity of viewing television. These and other factors augment the urge to both men and women, to decrease to a minimum the time spent in preparation of meals. As an example of the result of this tendency it is of interest to note the present popularity and increase in use of pressure cookers and pans, and microwave ovens by which food can be prepared in a fraction of the time otherwise required by use of open vessels.
The trend above noted is also responsible for the desire to save time presently required by needless searching for, cleaning and storage of a multitude of items commonly used in the kitchen in the preparation of food. Among these are slicers, dicers, choppers, severing devices, juicers, presses, can openers and nut crackers. When such a multitude of items must be separately stored and operated, much time is needlessly consumed in searching for them and cleaning and replacing them after use.